L'amour à t'il des frontiére ?
by Kreew
Summary: Et si par une simple interview plusieurs vie serait chambouler, plongez vous alors dans le monde de la nuits afin de découvrir certain de ses secrets les plus inavouables.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vous êtes vous déjà mis dans la peau d'une prostitués , d'une femme de joie ? Beaucoup de mot pour définir ces femmes, alors je vous invite à travers cette émissions de radio à découvrir l'une d'elle, Black Sensation, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années.**_

**Bonjours Black Sensation, je me nomme Deuce et je vous remercie d'avoir répondus à mon invitation **

**B;S : Je vous remercie surtout de m'avoir inviter **

**Deuce : Alors je voulais tout d'abord vous poser LA question : Est ce par choix ou par obligation que vous êtes rentrer dans ce métier.**

**B.S : Disons que j'y rentrer par incitation et rester par obligation .**

**D : Je vois donc d'après vous on ne peut pas rentrer par envie dans la prostitution.**

**B.S : Ce n'est pas mon cas. **

**D : Quels sont vos conditions de travail (rue, maison close ) ? **

**B.S : j'ai commencer dans la rue avec un mac et puis après je suis passer dans les maison de plaisir. **

**D : Avez-vous des garantie de sécurité ?**

**B.S : Oui le minimum et heureusement. **

**D : Comment ca ?**

**B.S : Le client payent son temps et croit qu'il peut tout se permettre, n'a la plupart du temps aucun respect pour l'humain devant lui et sa peut être violent très vite . **

**D : Cela doit être dur au quotidien ?**

**B.S : Très pour ma part je ne prend aucun plaisir à me vendre comme un bout de viande au plus offrant. **

**D : Vous utiliser des mots assez crus pour définir votre métier, et je doit avouer que vous avez mon respect pour être venue témoigner, malgré tous avez vous fait des bonnes rencontres ? **

**B.S : Oui quelque une .**

**D : Des clients ? **

**B.S Non .**

**D : êtes vous déjà tomber amoureuse d'un client ?**

**B.S :Oui je suis avant tout humaine et une ancienne cliente m'a fait sentir femme et désirable, ma fait découvrir le plaisir et surtout la peine d'être seul après cette nuit .**

**D : Cette jeune femme m'intrigue vous pouvez la décrire ?**

**B.S : Une jeune femme magnifique , avec une paire de jambes fine et interminables, tatouer, une chevelure rose claire, un visage d'ange.**

**D : Et cette femme pensez vous la revoir ou même espérer des nouvelles ?**

**B.S : Pour être honnête j'espère qu 'elle m'a oublier .**

**D : Pourquoi ?**

**B.S : Mettez vous à ma place 2 min : je suis quelqu'un qu'ont payent pour baiser, assouvir des fantasme parfois répugnant, croyait vous vraiment qu'une personnes peut m'aimer ? Pour moi et non pour mon corps ?**

**D : Vous êtes une femme avant tout, vous n'avez plus d'estime de vous ?**

**B.S : Non plus depuis que je fait ce métier.**

**D : Si jamais cette jeune femme se reconnaît en écoutant cette interview que voudriez vous lui dire ? **

**B.S : Je sait pas, j'appartiens au monde de la nuit, certes ça m'a permis de la rencontrer mais je ne pense pas qu 'elle veuille partager quelque chose avec moi à part un lit *Rigole* .**

**D : Mais vous l'aimer pourtant ? Imaginez vous des scénarios de vie communes ? De la séduction ? La découverte l'une de l'autre ? **

**B.S je ne me le permet pas, pas de sentimentalisme, l'amour n'existe pas dans ce métier il y a juste une sensation nouvelle qui s'empare de vous, puis il n'y a pas grand-chose à découvrir sur moi, orpheline et catin depuis mes 16 ans voila ma vie on n'a vite fait le tour.**

**D :En tout cas moi et toute l'équipe vous souhaitons bon courage et si vous voulez nous contacter nous allons vous donnez nos coordonnées, en tout vas sachez que nos auditeurs réagisse beaucoup et vous apprécie pour votre franchise un dernier mot avant de clôturer l'émission ?**

**B.S Oui je voulais vous remercier vous et toutes l'équipe pour votre accueil et votre professionnalisme.**

**D : Ce fût un plaisir.**

_**Alors voila nous concluons cette émission, en espèrent vous avoir renseigner sur le monde de la nuit, bonne soirée et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle émission surprenante sur Sherya FM.**_

L'antenne fût rendue et la le standard reçu un appelle d'une auditrice, qui prétendait être la femme dont avait parler la jeune femme lors de l'interview et qui voudrait les coordonnées de celle ci ce qui interpella Deuce qui était dans ce métiers depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas forcement le cas.

Vous êtes conscient de votre demande Mademoiselle ? Je ne vous donnerais aucunes informations sur Black Sensation

Pendant ce temps, cette femme de 30 ans qui venait de se dévoilée au auditeur d'une radio de quartier rentrer chez elle, repensent à tout ce qu'elle avait dit et surtout à se souvenir qu'elle avait jamais oublier, cette jeune femme qui lui avait fait tout oublier durant 2 heures, ce qu'elle retenue de tout sa autre les scènes torrides c'est cette chaleur, ce contact, elle n'avait pas eu les rennes une seule fois elle s'était abandonnée totalement.


	2. Chapter 2

Au bout de deux heures de trajet elle était enfin arrivé chez elle, elle ouvra la porte déposa son sac à main et soupira d'aise en s'étalant sur son lit.

Elle se dirigeât alors vers la douche , se déshabilla et plongeât sous le jet chaud, sentent ses muscles se détendre, une fois terminé elle enfila un vieux débardeur et un jogging noir et se prépara un repas léger.

Elle repensât encore à l'interview qu'elle venait de donner et à cette jeune femme qui la troublée encore , cette longue mèche rose qui passait devant son œil gauche lui donnait un petit air rebelle, son visage calme, ses jambes interminable tatouée, son air hautain et son tempérament de dominatrice l'avait combler cette soirée la. Elle qui avait prévue de tout contrôlé comme à son habitude s'était retrouvé être dominé par cette jeune femme,elle l'avait allongé de tout son long sur le lit, l'avait rendue folle.

Elle avait ressentie tellement de sensation,de la surprise et puis cette monté de plaisir, les caresse de la rose l'envoûtée, elle avait fait montée le désir doucement, à base de baiser sur la commissure des lèvres, le cou,les épaules, ses caresses multiples aux niveau de sa colonne vertébral et aux niveau de ses jambes et cuisses avait enflammée Robin comme jamais.

En effet cette nuit la, elle avait l'impression d'être Robin, pas Black Sensation, pas une pute de bas étage qu'on payent pour une durée limité, elle avait même eu plusieurs orgasmes au main de cette femme et ne c'est jamais retenu des gémissements de bien être, mais après cette soirée la situation réelle de B.S revient et elle du alors quitter la rose et ne plus jamais la revoir.

Se serait mentir si la femme aux cheveux noir de jaie déclarer qu'elle ne ressentait strictement rien, que son cœur serait aussi noir et dur que la pierre qui serait dans les abysse de l'océan le plus profond du monde, avant d'être Black Sensation c'est Nico Robin une femme profondément marquer par son passé qui s'est endurcit et qui a fait le tapin pour survivre.

La sonnerie du micro-onde retentis, Robin avala le contenue de la barquette, bu un verre d'eau et se prépara pour une énième nuit en tant que Black Sensation, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dur pour elle, si c'était monnayer son corps, baiser, simuler un plaisir, ou alors couvrir de louange une personne que l'on voit que pendant une durée limité par la somme qu'il va donnez, ou bien même le faite d'assumer sa féminité pour une autre personne que celle pour qui sont cœur balancerais, elle conclut que le plus douloureux dans tout ça c'était de s'interdirent d'aimer.

Sa patronne une certaine Stussy était reconnue dans le monde des plaisirs de la nuit, comme ayant les meilleurs filles du marché, les plus attirantes, les plus performantes, mais si jamais elle baissées en popularité elle n'avait aucun scrupule à les revendre et à les remplacée dans l'heure le business c'est le business.

Une sonnerie retentit, un soupir, une larme ? De la tristesse ? Ou juste une routine déconvenante mais bien encrée ?

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, en espèrent qu'il vous plaisent je remercie egalement les follows et les favoris je suis un débutant sur ce site donc si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez sur tout pas les reviews sont faite pour sa


	3. Chapter 3

De son côté, l'auditrice avait raccroché courtoisement mais bouillonnait intérieurement, dans un sens elle comprenait la radio voulant protéger les infos de cette femme, mais ça la rendait folle, on ne lui refusait jamais rien, son nom de famille faisait plier les clampins et la un simple animateur de radio ne voulait rien savoir elle poussa un hurlement de rage qui fit venir l'ainée de ses frères Ichiji.

-Bah alors on pique une crise parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir des infos sur ta pute préféré ?

-Ichiji je ne te permet pas de parler d'elle comme sa tu ne connaît rien de cette femme.

L'homme aux cheveux rouge rigola :

-tu ne connaît même pas son prénom mais tu croit la connaître assez pour me faire la morale tu à juste le cœur entre les cuisses ma sœur c'est tout.

Ichiji s'en alla en rigolant laissant sa sœur médité sur ses paroles en effet elle connaissait rien de la femme avec laquelle elle avait partager son lit, mais elle se souvenait de sa voix , de ses yeux bleu de sa démarche légérement chaloupée.

Elle s'allongeât alors sur son lit, fermer les yeux pour réfléchir ça remonté à deux semaines, cette fameuse soirée ou elle avait rencontrée Black Sensation. Elle avait été scotchée ce qui était rare pour une Vinsmoke, devant t'elle se tenait une femme splendide, sur d'elle et elle ne tremblait pas, même pas quand la femme aux cheveux rose approchât d'elle pour doucement l'embrasser pour ensuite la basculer sur son lit.

Reiju sourriat quand elle vit de l'étonnement sur le visage de sa compagne d'un soir elle en déduit donc qu'elle avait toujours l'habitude de diriger et le fait qu'elle n'ai aucune emprise sur les actions lui était inhabituel.

Sans aucun mots elle commença alors à déshabiller cette femme lentement tout en dévorent sa peau mat. Elle dominée et mener leur ébats nocturne d'une main de maitre, ne laissant à Robin aucun moment pour souffler, aucun mots ne sortit de leur bouche, laissant libre court à cette explosion de sensations, cette passion charnelle et sa libido débordante.

Une fois leurs ébats terminées et la fatigue se faisait ressentir Reiju s'endormit en s'accrochant à la taille de sa compagne, Robin ne savait pas qu'elle expressions ressentir, une légère sonnerie retentit, elle se dégageat doucement, s'habilla rapidement et quitta la chambre, alla voir un domestique prit l'envellope qu'il lui tenda et partit du manoir des Vinsmoke.

Le lendemain quand Reiju se réveilla elle retrouva une note a coté d'elle :

Merci pour cette soirée, ce fut trés agréable signée B.S

Reiju rouvrit les yeux, prit alors cette note sous son oreiller et détailla encore l'écriture soignée.

Pas de numéros, aucune infos, juste cette phrase courtoise alors pourquoi elle avait était légerement triste, pourquoi le visage de sa conquête était gravée dans sa mémoire, elle soupira remis cette carte sous son oreiller, se leva et se dirigeat vers l'immense salle à manger pour un repas avec sa famille, regarda attentivement le siége vide en face d'elle, soupira interieurement, baissa la tête et mangeat son repas silenceusement :

-Ma fille qu'y a t'il tu n'a pas l'aire dans ton assiette

-Non ça va père

-c'est encore à cause de cette femme de joie père déclara Yonji

-Yonji ferme la déclara alors une ombre entrent dans la piéce, apprend à ressentir des émotions avant de commenter les états d'âme de qui que se soit.

-Sanji parle mieux à ton petit frère déclara le deuxiéme fils Vinsmoke

-Les émotions c'est pour les faibles la vrai force surpasse toujours

Sanji rigola : alors comment tu explique que tu perde toujours face a moi ?

Judge déclara : BON CA SUFFIT CES GAMINERIES LA VOUS ETES DES VINSMOKE OU DE SIMPLES BADEAUX DE BAS ETAGES

Le silence ce fut et un bruit de chaise se fit entendre

\- Je retourne dans ma chambre bonne soirée père.

Reiju quitta la piéce bientôt suivit de son frère Sanji, il la prit par le bras lui fit enfiler une veste et l'entraina dehors, il alluma une cigarette et en route il attendit que sa soeur se confit naturellement, ce qu'elle fit peut de temps aprés en réclament une cigarette elle prit une inspiration et elle leva la tête pour cracher la fumée tout en ferment les yeux

-Merci Sanji

-De rien, il ouvris la porte d'un bar invita sa soeur à rentrer et il s'installérent au comptoire et purent apprécier cette ambiance particulière, une odeur de tabac froid, une musique de fond, des gens s'amusant qu'importe leur millieux sociaux et Sanji souriat quand il se concentra sur l'expression qu'afficher le visage de sa soeur.

-Dis moi pourquoi fait tu tout sa ?

j'ai senti depuis ses derniers temps que s'a n'allait pas fort et c'est la réaction de Yonji de ce soir qui m'a décider pour faire simple je m'inquiète pour toi.

-C'est pas l'inverse normalement petit frére déclara t'elle en rigolant

Ils profitèrent de se moments pour parler de tout et de rien, pour rigoler comme des gens lambda elle apprecier son nom de famille il était trés pratique pour toutes sorte de chose mais elle aimer aussi être juste Reiju ce soir elle étais juste Reiju avec son frère Sanji, puis l'orientation de la discution tourna sur la raison de sa tristesse.

Une femme répondit simplement Reiju une femme magnifique avec qui j'ai passé une magnifique soirée

Elle a un nom cette demoiselle ?

je ne le connais pas répondit t'elle la tête baissé , je ne connait d'elle que son pseudo elle lui chuchota alors

\- Black Sensation et dans le creux de l'oreille elle lui raconta sa soirée dans les grande lignes.

ils discutèrent encore de cette femme pendant le reste de la soirée et nos deux jeunes gens finir par sortir du bar légèrement ivre mais avec le sourire, ils franchir le portail sous le regard inquiet des serviteurs qu'il congédièrent d'un geste de main et se dirigèrent dans leur chambres, s'allongèrent sur leur lit et s'endormirent l'esprit léger.

Voila le 3 chapitre poster trés en reetard mais j'ai eu certains empêchements qui me laissérent trés peut pour écrire en espérent que ce chapitre vous plaira

Ps : j'ai délibérément modifier le fait de Sanji n'est plus avec sa famille et essayer de garder le plus fidèlement possible les caractères de chacun. je vous dis à trés bientôt et une petite review serait la bienvenue

Kreew


End file.
